


if ever two were one [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint and Natasha are so married what are you even talking about, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Marriage, marriage!fic, oh god my feelings for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "if ever two were one" by shellybelle. Created for the Just Married Exchange 2019."Five ways the Avengers found out Clint and Natasha were married, and one way Clint and Natasha told them. Featuring domesticity, scrambled documents, Tony and Pepper getting their snoop on, and of course some general badassery."





	if ever two were one [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if ever two were one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453319) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 31:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20ever%20two%20were%20one.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20ever%20two%20were%20one%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! 'Twas I! :D I hope you enjoy this podfic and the nostalgia trip to 2012 Avengers fandom! Thanks to shellybelle for giving me permission to record this story and reenajenkins for making the cover art!


End file.
